Potop/Rozdział LX
Jakkolwiek Tatarzy, a zwłaszcza dobrudzcy, umieli zbrojnym mężom w polu piersią do piersi stawać, przecie najmilszą dla nich wojną był mord bezbronnych, branie niewiast i chłopów w jasyr, a przede wszystkim grabież. Wielce też przykrzyła się droga owemu czambulikowi, który prowadził Kmicic, pod żelazną bowiem jego ręką dzicy wojownicy musieli w baranków się zmienić, trzymać noże w pochwach, a zgaszone hubki i zwinięte łyka w biesagach. Z początku szemrali. Około Tarnogrodu kilkunastu umyślnie pozostało w tyle, aby puścić "czerwone ptaki" w Chmielewsku i poswawolić z mołodyciami. Lecz pan Kmicic, który już się ku Tomaszowowi posunął, wrócił na pierwszy odblask pożogi i kazał winnym wywieszać się wzajemnie. A tak już był opanował Akbah-Ułana, że ten nie tylko oporu nie stawiał, ale przynaglał skazanych, aby prędzej się wieszali, gdyż inaczej "bagadyr" będzie się gniewał. Odtąd "barankowie" szli spokojnie, zbijając się w najciaśniejsze kupy po wsiach i miasteczkach, aby na którego podejrzenie nie padło. I egzekucja, choć ją tak srodze przeprowadził Kmicic, nie wzbudziła nawet przeciw niemu niechęci ani nienawiści, takie już bowiem miał szczęście ów zabijaka, że zawsze podwładni tyle właśnie czuli dlań miłości, ile i strachu. Prawda, że pan Andrzej nie dał i im krzywdy uczynić. Kraj był srodze przez niedawny napad Chmielnickiego i Szeremeta spustoszony, więc o żywność i paszę, jako na przednówku, było trudno, a mimo tego wszystko musiało być na czas i w bród, a w Krynicach, gdy mieszkańcy opór stawili i nie chcieli żadnej spyży dostarczyć, kazał ich kilku pan Andrzej siec batożkami, podstarościego zaś uderzeniem obuszka rozciągnął. Ujęło to niezmiernie ordyńców, którzy słuchając z lubością wrzasków bitych kryniczan mówili pomiędzy sobą: — Ej, sokół nasz Kmitah, nie da swoim barankom krzywdy uczynić! Dość, że nie tylko nie pochudli, ale spaśli się jeszcze, ludzie i konie. Stary Ułan, któremu brzucha przybyło, spoglądał z coraz większym podziwem na junaka i językiem mlaskał. — Gdyby mi syna Ałłach dał, chciałbym mieć takiego. Nie marłbym na starość z głodu w ułusie! — powtarzał. Kmicic zaś od czasu do czasu uderzał go pięścią w brzuch i mówił: — Słuchaj, wieprzu! Jeśli ci Szwedzi kałduna nie rozetną, to wszystkie spiżarnie w niego schowasz! — Gdzie tu Szwedzi? Łyka nam pogniją, łuki popróchnieją — odpowiedział Ułan, któremu tęskno było za wojną. Jakoż istotnie jechali naprzód takim krajem, do którego noga szwedzka dojść nie zdołała, dalej zaś takim, w którym były swego czasu prezydia, ale już je konfederacja wyparła. Spotykali natomiast wszędzie mniejsze i większe kupy szlachty, ciągnące zbrojno w rozmaite strony, i nie mniejsze kupy chłopstwa, które nieraz zastępowały im groźnie drogę, a którym często trudno było wytłumaczyć, że mają do czynienia z przyjaciółmi i sługami króla polskiego. Doszli wreszcie do Zamościa. Zdumieli się Tatarzy na widok tej potężnej fortecy, a cóż dopiero, gdy im powiedziano, że niedawno jeszcze wstrzymała ona całą potęgę Chmielnickiego. Pan Jan Zamoyski, ordynat, pozwolił im na znak wielkiej przychylności i łaski wejść do miasta. Wpuszczono ich bramą Szczebrzeszyńską albo inaczej Ceglaną, gdyż dwie inne były z kamienia. Sam Kmicic nie spodziewał się ujrzeć nic podobnego i nie mógł wyjść z podziwu na widok ulic szerokich, włoską modą pod linię równo budowanych, na widok wspaniałej kolegiaty i burs akademickich, zamku, murów, potężnych dział i wszelkiego rodzaju "opatrzenia". Jako mało który z magnatów mógł się porównać z wnukiem wielkiego kanclerza, tak mało która forteca z Zamościem. Lecz największy zachwyt ogarnął ordyńców, gdy ujrzeli ormiańską część miasta. Nozdrza ich chciwie wciągały woń safianu, którego wielkie fabryki prowadzili przemyślni przybysze z Kaffy, a oczy śmiały im się do bakalij, wschodnich kobierców, pasów, sadzonych szabel, kindżałów, łuków, lamp tureckich i wszelkiego rodzaju kosztowności. Sam pan cześnik koronny wielce przypadł do serca Kmicicowi. Było to prawdziwe królewiątko w swoim Zamościu: człek w sile wieku, wielce przystojny, chociaż nieco cherlawy, gdyż w leciech pierwszej młodości nie dość upały natury hamował. Zawsze jednak lubił płeć białą, a zdrowie jego nie do tyla było nadwątlone, aby wesołość znikła mu z oblicza. Dotychczas nie ożenił się, a jakkolwiek najznamienitsze domy w Rzeczypospolitej otwierały mu szeroko podwoje, utrzymywał, że nie może dość gładkiej dziewki w nich znaleźć. Znalazł ją później nieco, w osobie młodej panienki francuskiej, która, lubo w innym zakochana, oddała mu bez wahania dla jego bogactw swą rękę, nie przewidując, że ów pierwszy wzgardzony ozdobi kiedyś koroną królewską swoją i jej głowę. Pan Zamościa nie odznaczał się bystrym dowcipem, jeno go miał tyle, co na własną potrzebę. O godności i urzędy nie zabiegał, chociaż same szły ku niemu, a gdy przyjaciele strofowali go, iż mu przyrodzonej ambicji braknie, odpowiadał: — Nieprawda, że mi jej braknie, jeno mam więcej od tych, którzy się kłaniają. Po co mi dworskie progi wycierać? W Zamościu nie tylko ja Jan Zamoyski, ale Sobiepan Zamoyski. Zwano go też powszechnie Sobiepanem, z którego przezwiska wielce był kontent. Rad też udawał prostaka, chociaż wychowanie odebrał wykwintne i młodość na podróżach po cudzych krajach spędził. Sam powiadał się zwyczajnym szlachcicem i dużo o mierności swego "staniku" mawiał, może dlatego, by mu inni zaprzeczali, a może, by mierności dowcipu nie spostrzegli. Zresztą był to człek zacny i lepszy syn Rzeczypospolitej od wielu innych. A jako on przypadł do serca Kmicicowi, tak i Kmicic jemu, przeto też go na pokoje zamkowe zaprosił i gościł, bo i to lubił, by jego gościnność chwalono. Pan Andrzej poznał w zamku wiele znamienitych osób, przede wszystkim zaś księżnę Gryzeldę Wiśniowiecką, siostrę pana Zamoyskiego, a wdowę po wielkim Jeremim, po panu swego czasu w Rzeczypospolitej prawie największym, który jednakowoż całą niezmierną fortunę w czasie inkursji kozackiej był utracił, tak iż księżna siedziała w Zamościu na łasce u brata Jana. Lecz była to pani tak pełna wspaniałości, majestatu i cnoty, iż pierwszy pan Jan prochy przed nią zdmuchiwał, a przy tym bał się jej jak ognia. Nie było też wypadku, żeby woli jej zadość nie uczynił lub żeby się jej w ważniejszych wypadkach nie radził. Powiadali nawet dworscy, że księżna pani rządzi Zamościem, armią, skarbami i panem bratem starostą; lecz ona nie chciała korzystać ze swej przewagi, całą duszą oddana boleści po mężu i wychowaniu syna. Syn ów właśnie był niedawno z dworu wiedeńskiego na krótki czas do kraju powrócił i bawił przy niej. Był to młodzieńczyk w wiośnie lat; lecz na próżno pan Kmicic szukał w nim tych znamion, które syn wielkiego Jeremiego nosić w obliczu powinien. Postać młodego książątka była pełna wdzięku; twarz duża, nalana, wypukłe oczy patrzyły nieśmiało; usta miał grube, wilgotne, jak u ludzi skłonnych do uciech stołu; olbrzymie i czarne, jak skrzydło kruka, włosy spadały mu aż na ramiona. Wziął też po ojcu tylko owe krucze włosy i smagłość cery. Ci, którzy mu byli bliżsi, upewniali jednak pana Kmicica, że młody książę ma duszę szlachetną, pojęcie niepospolite i znakomitą pamięć, dzięki której prawie wszystkimi językami rozmówić się może, i że tylko pewna ociężałość ciała i ducha oraz przyrodzone łakomstwo w jedzeniu stanowią wady tego niepospolitego skądinąd panięcia. Jakoż, wdawszy się z nim w rozmowę, przekonał się pan Andrzej, że książę nie tylko ma pojętny dowcip i trafny sąd o wszystkim, ale i dar jednania sobie ludzi. Kmicic pokochał go po pierwszej rozmowie tym uczuciem, w którym jest najwięcej litości. Uczuł, że dałby wiele, by temu sierocie wrócić świetny los, jaki mu się prawem z urodzenia należał. Lecz przekonał się także przy pierwszym obiedzie, iż prawdą było, co mówiono o łakomstwie Michała. Młody książę zdawał się nie myśleć o niczym więcej, tylko o jedzeniu. Wypukłe jego oczy śledziły niespokojnie każdą potrawę, a gdy mu przynoszono półmisek, nabierał ogromne kupy na talerz i jadł chciwie, z mlaskaniem wargami, jak tylko łakomcy jadają. Marmurowa twarz księżnej przyoblekła się na ów widok jeszcze większym smutkiem. Kmicicowi zaś stało się nieswojo tak dalece, że odwrócił oczy i spojrzał na pana Sobiepana Zamoyskiego. Lecz pan starosta kałuski nie patrzył ani na księcia Michała, ani na swego gościa. Pan Kmicic poszedł za jego wzrokiem i poza ramieniem księżnej Gryzeldy ujrzał prawdziwie cudne zjawisko, którego nie zauważył dotąd. Była to malutka główka dziewczęca, biała jak mleko, kraśna jak róża, a wdzięczna jak obrazek. Drobniuchne, same przez się wijące się loczki zdobiły jej czoło, bystre oczka strzygły ku oficerom siedzącym wedle pana starosty, nie pomijając i jego samego; wreszcie zatrzymały się na panu Kmicicu i patrzyły nań z uporem tak pełnym zalotności, jakby mu chciały w głąb serca zajrzeć. Lecz Kmicic niełatwo się konfundował, więc jął zaraz patrzeć w te oczka zgoła zuchwale, a następnie trącił w bok siedzącego wedle pana Szurskiego, porucznika nadwornej pancernej chorągwi ordynackiej, i spytał półgłosem: — A co to za firka ogoniasta? — Mości panie — odrzekł ostro pan Szurski — nie mów lekce, kiedy nie wiesz, o kim mówisz... Nie żadna to firka, jeno panna Anna Borzobohata-Krasieńska... I waćpan inaczej jej nie zwij, jeśli nie chcesz swojej grubianitatis żałować! — Aspan chyba nie wiesz, że firka to taki ptak, i bardzo wdzięczny, dlatego żadnego też w tym przezwisku kontemptu nie masz — odparł śmiejąc się Kmicic — ale miarkując z waszmościnej cholery, srodze musisz być zakochany! — A kto tu nie zakochany? — mruknął opryskliwie Szurski. — Sam pan starosta ledwie oczu nie wypatrzy i jako na szydle siedzi. — Widzę to, widzę! — Co tam waćpan widzisz!... On, ja, Grabowski, Stołągiewicz, Konojadzki, Rubecki z dragonii, Pieczynga, wszystkich pogrążyła... I z waćpanem stanie się to samo, jeżeli tu długo posiedzisz... Jej dwudziestu czterech godzin dosyć! — Ej, panie bracie! Nie dałaby i we dwadzieścia cztery miesiące rady! — Jakże to? — pytał z oburzeniem pan Szurski — toś waść ze spiżu czy co? — Nie! Jeno gdy kto waćpanu ostatniego talara z kieszeni ukradnie, to się już nie potrzebujesz bać złodzieja... — Chyba że tak! — odrzekł Szurski. Pan Kmicic zaś sposępniał nagle, bo mu własne zgryzoty na myśl przyszły, i nie zważał więcej, że czarne oczka coraz to uporczywiej w niego patrzyły, jak gdyby pytając: Jak się nazywasz i skąd się wziąłeś, młody rycerzu? A Szurski mruczał: — Wierci, wierci!... Wierciła tak i we mnie, póki do serca nie dowierciła... Teraz ani dba! Kmicic otrząsnął się z zamyślenia. — Czemu się który z was nie żeni, u kaduka! — Bo jeden drugiemu przeszkadza! — Ba, to dziewka gotowa osiąść na koszu... Choć, co prawda, jeszcze w tej gruszce białe ziarnka być muszą. Na to Szurski wytrzeszczył oczy i pochyliwszy się do ucha Kmicica rzekł wielce tajemniczo: — Mówią, że jej dwadzieścia pięć lat, jak Boga kocham! Jeszcze przed inkursją hultajską była u księżnej Gryzeldy. — Dziw nad dziwy, nie dałbym jej nad szesnaście, niechby ośmnaście, najwyżej! Tymczasem "licho" domyśliło się widocznie, że o nim mowa, bo oczki jarzące nakryło powiekami i jeno boczkiem trochę strzelało ku Kmicicowi, pytając ciągle: Ktoś jest, taki urodziwy? skąd się wziąłeś? A on mimo woli począł pokręcać wąsa. Po obiedzie wziął go pod ramię pan starosta kałuski, który, z uwagi na dworne maniery Kmicica, traktował go jak niepowszedniego gościa. — Panie Babinicz — rzekł — wszakże waszmość mówiłeś mi, żeś z Litwy? — Tak jest, panie starosto. — Powiedzże mi, zali nie znasz na Litwie Podbipiętów? — Znać nie znam, bo też już ich na świecie nie masz, przynajmniej tych, którzy się Zerwikapturem pieczętowali. Ostatni pod Zbarażem poległ. Był to największy rycerz, jakiego Litwa wydała. Kto u nas o Podbipiętach nie wie! — Słyszałem i ja o tym, ale owo dlaczego pytam: jest na respekcie u siostry mojej jedna panna, która się Borzobohata-Krasieńska nazywa... Ród zacny!... Była ona narzeczoną tego Podbipięty, który zabit pod Zbarażem... Sierota to, bez ojca i matki, a chociaż siostra księżna wielce ją miłuje, przecie ja, przyrodzonym opiekunem siostry będąc, tym samym mam i onę dziewczynę w opiece. — Miłaż to opieka! — wtrącił Kmicic. Pan starosta kałuski uśmiechnął się, mrugnął oczyma i mlasnął językiem. — Co? marcepanik! Co?... Lecz wnet spostrzegłszy, iż się zdradza, przybrał twarz poważną. — Zdrajco! — rzekł pół żartem, a pół serio — chciałeś mnie na hak przywieść, ledwiem się nie wygadał!... — Z czym? — pyta pan Kmicic patrząc mu bystro w oczy. Tu Sobiepan ostatecznie zmiarkował, że lotnością dowcipu gościowi nie sprosta, i zaraz rzecz obrócił. — Ten Podbipięta — rzekł — zapisał jej jakoweś folwarki tam, w waszych stronach. Nazwisk nie pamiętam, bo cudaczne: jakieś Bałtupie, Syruciany, Myszykiszki, słowem, wszystko, co miał. Dalibóg, nie pamiętam... Pięć czy sześć folwarków. — Ba! klucze to raczej, nie folwarki. Podbipięta był człek wielce możny i gdyby ta panna do całej jego fortuny kiedyś doszła, mogłaby mieć własny fraucymer i między senatorami męża szukać. — Także powiadasz? Znasz owe wioski? — Znam jeno Lubowicze i Szeputy, bo te koło mojej majętności leżą. Samej leśnej granicy będzie mil ze dwie, a polnej i łącznej drugie tyle. — Gdzież to jest? — W Witebskiem. — Oj, daleko! niewarta ta sprawa zachodu, ile że tamte kraje pod nieprzyjacielem. — Jak nieprzyjaciół wyżeniem, to do majętności dojdziem. Ale Podbipiętowie mają swoje majętności i w innych stronach, a na Żmudzi bardzo znaczne, wiem o tym dobrze, bo mam też i tam kawał ziemi. — Widzę, że i waszmościna substancja nie torba sieczki? — Nic to teraz nie przynosi. Ale cudzego mi nie trzeba. — Poradźże mi waszmość, jak by dziewczynę na nogi postawić? Kmicic rozśmiał się. — Wolę o tym radzić niż o czym innym. Najlepiej do pana Sapiehy się udać. Byle sprawę wziął do serca, to jako wojewoda witebski i najznamienitsza na Litwie persona, siła mógłby wskórać. — Mógłby awizy do trybunałów rozesłać, że to testamentem Borzobohatej zapisano, aby dalsi krewni nie szarpali. — Tak jest. Ale trybunałów teraz nie masz, a pan Sapieha co innego też ma na głowie. — Można by dziewczynę w ręce mu i w opiekę oddać. Mając na oczach, prędzej by dla niej co uczynił. Kmicic spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na pana starostę. "Co on w tym ma, że się chce jej stąd pozbyć?" — pomyślał. Starosta zaś mówił dalej: — Trudno, aby w obozie w namiocie pana wojewody witebskiego mieszkała, ale mogłaby przy córkach wojewodzińskich zostawać. "Nie rozumiem! — pomyślał Kmicic — zaliby on naprawdę chciał jej być tylko opiekunem?" — W tym jeno trudność, jak by ją w tamte strony w dzisiejszych niespokojnych czasiech wysłać. Trzeba by z kilkaset ludzi, a ja Zamościa ogałacać nie mogę. Gdybym to znalazł kogo, co by ją w bezpieczeństwie dowiózł... Ot, waćpan mógłbyś się podjąć, bo i tak do pana Sapiehy idziesz. Dałbym ci listy... a waćpan dałbyś mi kawalerski parol, że ją bezpiecznie doprowadzisz. — Ja mam ją do pana Sapiehy prowadzić? — rzekł ze zdumieniem Kmicic. — Alboż ta taka funkcja niemiła?... Choćby też i do afektu po drodze przyszło? — Ehe! — rzekł Kmicic — już tam moje afekta kto inny dzierżawi, a choć tenuty mi nie płaci, przecie dzierżawcy zmieniać nie myślę. — Tym lepiej, z tym większą spokojnością ci ją powierzę. Nastała chwila milczenia. — Co? podjąłbyś się? — spytał starosta. — Z Tatarami idę. — Powiadali mi ludzie, że się Tatarzy waćpana gorzej ognia boją. No, co? podjąłbyś się? — Hm! dlaczego by nie, gdybym waszą wielmożność miał tym zobowiązać... Jeno... — Aha! myślisz, że trzeba, aby księżna permisję dała... Da! jak mi Bóg miły! Bo imaginuj sobie, że ona mnie posądza... Tu pan starosta począł coś długo szeptać do ucha Kmicicowi, wreszcie dodał głośno: — Okrutnie była za to na mnie krzywa, a ja uszy kładłem po sobie, bo to z babami wojować! at! wolałbym Szwedów pod Zamościem. Ale będzie miała najlepszy dowód, że nic złego nie zamyślam, skoro sam dziewkę chcę stąd wyprawić. Srodze się zdziwi, prawda... No! przy pierwszej sposobności o tym z nią pogadam. To rzekłszy starosta zakręcił się i odszedł, Kmicic zaś popatrzył za nim i mruknął: — Wniki jakieś, panie starosto, zastawiasz, a choć celu nie rozumiem, przecie sidło widzę dobrze, bo i wnicznik z ciebie okrutnie niezgrabny. Pan starosta zaś kontent był z siebie, chociaż dobrze to pojmował, że połowa dopiero roboty została dokonana, a pozostawała druga, tak trudna, że na myśl o niej ogarniało go zwątpienie, a nawet i strach: po prostu należało uzyskać pozwolenie księżnej Gryzeldy, której surowości i przenikliwego rozumu bał się pan starosta z całej duszy. Jednak począwszy, pragnął jak najprędzej doprowadzić dzieło do skutku, nazajutrz więc rano, po mszy, po śniadaniu i po przeglądzie najemnej piechoty niemieckiej udał się na pokoje księżnej. Zastał samą panią haftującą ornat do kolegiaty. Za nią Anusia zwijała rozwieszony na dwóch krzesłach jedwab; drugi motek koloru różanego założyła na szyję i migając szybko rączkami, biegała naokoło krzeseł, goniąc odwijającą się nitkę. Panu staroście pojaśniały oczy na jej widok, ale prędko przybrał oblicze w powagę i przywitawszy się z księżną, tak niby od niechcenia zaczął: — Ten pan Babinicz, co tu z Tatary przyjechał, to jest Litwin. Możny jakiś człek i wielce grzeczny, a rycerz podobno zawołany. Zauważyłaś go, pani siostro? — Samżeś go do mnie przyprowadzał — odrzekła obojętnie księżna Gryzelda. — Uczciwą ma twarz i na dobrego żołnierza wygląda. — Rozpytywałem się go też o owe majętności, pannie Borzobohatej zapisane. Powiada, że to fortuna niemal radziwiłłowskiej równa. — Daj Boże Anusi. Lżejsze jej będzie sieroctwo, a potem starość — rzekła pani. — Jest jeno to periculum, żeby dalsi krewni nie rozdrapali. Babinicz powiada, że wojewoda witebski mógłby, gdyby chciał, tym się zająć. Zacny to człek i nam wielce życzliwy, któremu bym córkę własną powierzył... Dość, by mu awizę do trybunału posłać i opiekę oznajmić. Ale Babinicz powiada, iż na to potrzeba, aby panna Anna sama pojechała w tamte strony. — Dokąd? do pana Sapiehy? — Albo do panien Sapieżanek, aby tam była, aby instalacja pro forma mogła być uczyniona. Starosta zmyślił w tej chwili "instalację pro forma", słusznie mniemając, że księżna przyjmie tę fałszywą monetę za dobrą. Ona zaś pomyślała przez chwilę i rzekła: — Jakże jej tu teraz jechać, gdy Szwedzi po drodze? — Mam właśnie wiadomość, że z Lublina ustąpili. Cały kraj z tej strony Wisły wolny. — I któż by to Hankę do pana Sapiehy odprowadził? — Choćby ten sam Babinicz. — Z Tatarami? Bójże się Boga, panie bracie, toż to lud dziki i niesforny. — Ja się tam nie boję — wtrąciła dygając Anusia. Lecz księżna Gryzelda zmiarkowała już, że pan brat przyszedł z jakimś gotowym planem, więc wyprawiła Anusię z pokoju, sama zaś poczęła spoglądać pytającym wzrokiem na pana starostę. On zaś rzekł jakby do siebie samego: — Ordyńcy ci w proch się przed Babiniczem rozsypują. Wiesza ich za lada niesubordynację. — Nie mogę na taką ekspedycję pozwolić — odpowiedziała księżna. — Dziewczyna jest zacna, ale bałamutna, i łatwo w ludziach zapały budzi... Sam to wiesz najlepiej. Nigdy bym jej nie powierzyła człeku młodemu i nieznanemu. — Nieznany on tam nie jest, bo kto o Babiniczach nie słyszał jako o familiantach i statecznych ludziach! (pierwszy pan starosta nigdy w życiu o Babiniczach nie słyszał)... Zresztą — mówił dalej — mogłabyś jej którą ze statecznych niewiast do kompanii dodać, to i decorum byłoby zachowane. Za Babinicza ja ręczę. Powiem ci i to, pani siostro, że ma on w tamtych stronach narzeczoną, w której srodze jest, jak sam powiada, zakochany... A kto zakochany, temu co innego w głowie. Grunt w tym, że taka druga sposobność nieprędko może się trafić; natomiast może fortuna dziewce przepaść i na dojrzałe lata zostanie bez dachu nad głową. Księżna przestała haftować, podniosła głowę i utkwiła w bracie przenikliwe oczy. — Co ty masz w tym, żeby ją stąd wyprawić? — Co ja mam w tym? — mówił spuszczając wzrok pan starosta — co mogę mieć? Nic! — Janie!... tyś się z Babiniczem zmówił na jej cnotę?! — Ot, jest! Jak mi Bóg miły! tego tylko brakło! Przeczytasz tedy list, który do pana Sapiehy napiszę, i własny dodasz... A jać jeno przyrzekam, iż się z Zamościa nie ruszę. Wreszcie sama Babinicza wybadasz i sama go prosić będziesz, aby się funkcji podjął. Skoro mnie posądzasz, to nie chcę o niczym wiedzieć. — Czemu zaś tak nastajesz, by ona wyjechała z Zamościa? — Bo jej dobra pragnę i o fortunę niezmierną chodzi. Wreszcie... przyznaję! Siła mi na tym zależy, aby ona z Zamościa wyjechała. Oto sprzykrzyły mi się twoje posądzenia, nie w smak i to, że na mnie ustawnie brwi marszczysz i surowie spoglądasz... Myślałem, że przyzwalając na odjazd dziewczyny znajdę najlepsze argumentum przeciw podejrzeniom. Dalibóg, dość mi tego! bom też nie żaden żak ani mydłek, który się nocą pod okna skrada... Powiem ci więcej: oficerowie mi się przez nią jeden na drugiego burzą i szablami na się trzaskają. Ni zgody, ni porządku, ni służby, jak należy. Dość mi tego! Ale skoro jeszcze oczyma we mnie świdrujesz, to rób, jak chcesz, a Michała sama pilnuj, bo to twoja, nie moja sprawa. — Michała? — rzekła ze zdumieniem księżna. — Ja przeciw dziewczynie nic nie mówię... Nie bałamuci go więcej niż innych, ale jeżeli ty, pani siostro, nie widzisz jego strzelistych spojrzeń i gorących afektów, to ci jeno to powiem, że Kupido tak nie zaślepia jak macierzyńska miłość. Brwi księżnej ściągnęły się, a lica jej przybladły. Starosta zaś widząc, że wreszcie utrafił, uderzył się rękoma po kolanach i mówił dalej: — Ot, tak! pani siostro, ot, tak!... Co mnie do tego. Niechże jej Michałek jedwab do zwijania podaje, niech parska patrząc na nią, niech się płoni, niech przez dziurki we drzwiach na nią spogląda!... A mnie co!... Wreszcie... bo ja wiem! Fortuna piękna... ród, no! szlachecki, a ja się tam nad szlachtę nie wynoszę. Chcesz sama, dobrze! Lata jeno ponoś niedobrane, ale to znów nie moja rzecz. To rzekłszy pan starosta powstał i skłoniwszy się siostrze bardzo uprzejmie, zabierał się do odejścia. Księżnej tymczasem krew napłynęła do twarzy. Dumna pani w całej Rzeczypospolitej nie widziała partii godnej Wiśniowieckiego, a za granicą chyba między arcyksiężniczkami austriackimi, więc też słowa brata przypiekły ją jakby rozpalonym żelazem. — Janie! — rzekła — czekaj! — Pani siostro — odrzekł starosta kałuski — chciałem, primo: złożyć ci dowód, iż niesłusznie mnie posądzasz, secundo: iż powinnaś kogo innego pilnować. Teraz uczynisz, jak zechcesz, jać nie mam więcej nic do gadania. Tu pan Zamoyski skłonił się i wyszedł. Kategoria:Potop